


Champagne

by fanshae



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Cock Slapping, Comeplay, D/s, Daddy Kink, Dom Louis, Dom/sub, Feminization, Gags, Lingerie, M/M, Nipple Torture, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Sub Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6608053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanshae/pseuds/fanshae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Look at how pretty you are,” Louis murmurs, Harry’s stockinged toes curling against the floor at the praise, “Give Daddy a twirl, baby.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Champagne

Louis is sitting on the sofa of their flat, tracing his fingers through the condensation of his whiskey glass, gazing out the front window at the lights that make up L.A, waiting.

He’d sent Harry to their bedroom as soon as they’d gotten home, pleasantly tipsy from good alcohol and good company after a dinner with the boys, and told him to put on the gift waiting for him on the bed.

Louis knew what the gift was, had pulled it out before they had left for dinner to run his fingers over it. That didn’t stop the low curl of anticipation in his stomach at the idea of finally getting to see how it looked on Harry.

Not that he had to wait long, Louis thought as the soft sound of Harry’s feet drew closer from the hall.

“Daddy,” Harry says softly from behind Louis, sharpening the curl of anticipation in Louis’ stomach to a spike of arousal now that he knows that Harry wants to  _ play _ .

Louis twists on the sofa to see Harry hovering in the darkened threshold of the hall and beckons him closer.

“Hey baby, why don’t you come here, yeah? Let Daddy get a good look at you.”

Harry ducks his head but does as he’s asked and steps forward into the soft light of the living room, finally letting Louis see how he looks in his gift.

The sheer, champagne colored fabric of the bralette gapes a bit over Harry’s flat chest, the lace edges perfectly matching the lace of the garter belt that nips in Harry’s waist, accentuating his already thick hips and thighs. Harry’s legs look impossibly long as he walks towards Louis, wrapped as they are in sheer stockings. The fabric of the champagne lace knickers turns sheer where Harry’s already hard and leaking, making Louis’ mouth water.

Louis whistles lowly as Harry comes to a stop in front of him, making Harry duck his head and flush with embarrassment. Harry’s always so sure when they’re on stage, so confident, and Louis loves that, loves seeing his boy feeling so good about himself. But Louis loves Harry like this too, when he’s soft and waiting for his Daddy’s approval.

“Look at how pretty you are,” Louis murmurs, Harry’s stockinged toes curling against the floor at the praise, “Give Daddy a twirl, baby.”

Harry preens and obligingly turns in place, showing off the ruffles on the back of the knickers and how the straps from the garterbelt run down the back of his thighs to hold his stockings up. Louis has to school his expression into something less predatory before Harry turns back around but if the way that Harry’s breath hitches is any indication, he doesn’t quite manage it.

“Do you like your gift?” Louis asks, despite the obvious evidence tenting the front of Harry’s knickers saying that he very much does.

Harry blushes again and nods almost shyly, only for Louis to tsk.

“Use your words, baby, what do you say?”

“Thank you, Daddy,” Harry murmurs, smiling sweetly and looking so beautiful that Louis is the one that loses his breath.

Louis hums in approval and pats his lap with the hand not holding his drink, “Come sit, pet.”

Harry’s smile widens into a grin as he climbs onto the couch eagerly, knees knocking awkwardly until Louis steadies him with his free hand on the small of Harry’s waist. He finally settles stradling Louis’ thighs with his arms around his shoulders.

“Hi Daddy,” Harry breathes, hair curling softly at his temples as he leans forward and nuzzles his face against Louis’.

Louis laughs and kisses Harry sweetly, before pulling back and replying fondly with a, “Hi baby.”

“Another kiss?” Harry asks hopefully, before tacking on a sheepish “please” when Louis gives him a look.

“Of course, kitten,” Louis murmurs, tipping Harry’s chin down to catch his lips in another kiss. Harry sighs happily into Louis’ mouth and presses closer, the rasp of Louis’ stubble against Harry’s smooth cheeks causing a giggle fit and forcing Harry up onto his knees to get away.

This has the effect of putting his chest right in Louis’ face, not that he minds with how Harry’s nipples contrast darkly against the sheer fabric, drawing his eye.

Louis presses the cool, condensated glass of his drink against Harry’s chest, making his back bow as he squirms to get away from the sudden cold on his nipple.

“Da-  _ oh!” _ Harry whines as Louis switches the glass to the opposite nipple, shushing him and thumbing at the hard nub with his free hand.

Louis sets his glass down and palms Harry’s chest with both hands over the bralette, humming appreciatively, “Such sweet little tits.” Harry shudders under Louis’ hands, his own fingers clenching in the collar of Louis’ shirt as he blurts more precome into his knickers.

“You want Daddy to get his mouth on them?” Harry opens his own mouth to answer only to groan as Louis twists one of the nipples under his fingers, “You want me to suck your tits for you, baby?”

“Yes,” Harry gasps, “Yes, Daddy, please.”

“Please what,” Louis asks, teasing, as Harry’s flush travels down his chest.

“I want you to,” Harry takes a shaky breath, mortified as Louis continues to fondle him unapologetically, “I want-, Daddy, I can’t.”

“What’s your color, Harry?” Louis asks, suddenly serious as his hands pause on Harry’s chest.

“Green, I promise it’s green,” Harry insists.

“Then you can,” Louis says, stern all over again now that he’s sure Harry’s 100% on board with what they’re doing, “Now please what?”

Harry wails and hunches over Louis’ lap when Louis tugs harshly on both of his nipples and finally manages to sob,” _ Please _ suck my tits, Daddy.”

Louis rewards him by sealing his mouth over one of Harry’s abused nipples and laving it with his tongue through the rough fabric. Harry whines, his hands spasming where they’re gripping Louis’ collar like he isn’t sure if he wants to push Louis away or pull him closer.

Harry starts rolling his hips up unconsciously once Louis sneaks his fingers under the fabric of the bra to circle the nipple his mouth isn’t attached to. He’s grinding against Louis’ stomach, whimpering and punching his hips up in little aborted movements that are just spreading the damp spot outlining the head of his cock against the champagne colored fabric.

A disappointed moan slips out of Harry’s mouth as Louis pulls away from his chest until Louis unceremoniously shoves two fingers into his mouth. Harry moans even louder around Louis’ fingers, his eyelashes fluttering against his cheekbones.

“Baby,” Louis chides, smirking when Harry can’t quite stifle a groan as he tweaks one of Harry’s swollen nipples.

Harry does his best to look chagrined and obediently begins to suck on Louis’ fingers enthusiastically though he can’t help but gasp when Louis’ mouth goes back to abusing his chest.

Louis’ fingers aren’t doing much to stifle Harry’s noises at all, little whimpers and gasps spilling out as Harry rocks against Louis’ stomach and pushes his chest into Louis mouth. Louis slides his free hand down the back of Harry’s knickers to pet at his hole, making Harry squirm even more and his noises increase in pitch.

He catches Harry’s nipple between his teeth and tugs just as he slips the very tip of his index finger up Harry’s arse, causing Harry’s entire body to lock up and wail like he’s dying around Louis’ fingers, spilling his release into the already soaked fabric of his knickers.

Louis shakes his head in disappointment and pulls his fingers out of his mouth as Harry struggles to catch his breath.

“Did I give you permission to come, baby?”

Harry sniffles and shakes his head, “No, Daddy.”

“What a fucking mess,” Louis murmurs, running his fingers over the wet patch on Harry’s knickers that’s outlining his slowly softening cock, “Fucking filthy.”

“I’m sorry,” Harry mumbles, “I can do better, I promise.”

“I know you can, kitten. That’s while you’ll be good and take your punishment, won’t you? You’ll be good for me?” Louis asks, tone of voice indicating that while it may have been a question, it certainly wasn’t a suggestion.

“The best,” Harry promises, finally breathing somewhat evenly, even if he is a bit teary.

Louis hums in approval, “Stand up then, and take these off,” he says, snapping the elastic waistband of Harry’s knickers with his finger before leaning back into the sofa and giving Harry enough time to do so.

Harry slides off Louis’ lap on shaky legs, eyes following Louis’ hand with rapt attention as it moves to adjust the erection he can see tenting Louis’ trousers. It takes Louis pointedly clearing his throat to get Harry moving again, flushing to the tips of his ears as he quickly peels the soiled fabric down his legs.

He goes to toss the knickers away only for Louis to stop him.

“I want you to put them in your mouth,” Louis orders.

Harry flushes hotly with embarrassment even as his spent cock gives an interested twitch, “Daddy, I-”

“You made a mess, didn’t you?” Louis asks, raising an eyebrow and Harry nods slowly. Louis’ smile turns wicked,”Then clean it up.”

Harry lowers his eyes and obediently gags himself with his come stained panties, moaning softly at the taste of himself on his tongue.

“So good for me, baby,” Louis praises as he draws Harry back into his lap, arranging his boy so that Harry’s back is pressed tight against Louis’ front and his stocking clad thighs are splayed wide on either side of Louis’. He splays one of his hands across Harry’s chest before bringing Harry’s hand up to grip Louis’ wrist.

“You tap twice if you need to safeword out, okay?” Louis murmurs and presses a kiss to Harry’s curls as he nods in understanding, squirming on his Daddy’s lap in anticipation.

Louis nuzzles into Harry’s neck and waits for him to melt into the touch before he wraps his free hand around Harry’s oversensitive cock, still slick with his release and begins jacking it at a brutal pace.

Harry wails around the makeshift gag and tries to twist out of Louis’ hold only to be held fast by the hand on his chest as Louis works him to hardness.

“Need you hard for this, baby,” Louis says soothingly as Harry sobs, his hips twitching, “Promised to be good for me, didn’t you?”

He gets a miserable nod from Harry who makes an effort to stay still even as tears start gathering at the corners of his eyes as he clutches Louis’ wrist more tightly.

It doesn’t take long for Harry to get hard, not with Louis using every trick he knows to get him there so soon after his first orgasm. Louis runs the pads of his fingers from the base of Harry’s cock to the head and back again as Harry draws in harsh, shaky breaths through his nose. His fingers take a detour along Harry’s thigh to slip under the band of the garter belt, snapping it against Harry’s skin and making him twitch.

Harry’s heart is thundering under Louis’ hand which is how he knows it skips a beat when Louis flicks the head of Harry’s cock sharply. Harry’s squeal is barely muffled by the knickers still stuffed in his mouth as tries to curl into himself, held fast by Louis’ hand.

“If you can come like this,” Louis says conversationally as Harry quakes in his arms, Louis’ fingers playing through the precome blurting messily from the tip of his cock, “I’ll come all over your pretty face.”

He punctuates the statement by backhanding Harry’s cock, making Harry keen.

“You want that, baby?” Harry nods and lets out a muffled sob as Louis flicks the spot just under the head of his cock twice in quick succession making his whole body go taut, “You want Daddy to make you even messier, don’t you?”

The hand Louis has splayed over Harry’s chest rubs over his raw nipples almost lazily as the fingers of Louis’ other hand go back to petting lightly over the length of Harry’s twitching erection. Louis nuzzles into Harry’s neck as he wraps his hand around Harry’s cock and starts stroking him gently. He’s holding his hand for Harry to thrust into, more than he’s actually jacking him off and Harry almost screams in frustration at the barely there pressure and lack of friction as his thighs begin to shake with exertion.

“Look at you,” Louis stops stroking Harry to thumb at the copiously leaking head of his cock and smears the fluid over Harry’s cheeks, “my perfect mess. You’re so close, aren’t you, baby?”

Harry nods weakly, tears slowly making their way down his cheeks, his hips twitching in sharp aborted movements at every touch to his painfully hard erection.

“Then  _ come _ ,” Louis growls as he flicks the head of Harry’s cock again. The knickers shoved in Harry’s mouth do almost nothing to muffle his scream as he convulses and comes all over his stomach. Harry collapses back against Louis chest and keens softly, legs shaking from being held open for so long.

Louis carefully pulls the knickers from Harry’s mouth and smooths Harry’s hair back from his sweaty face as he catches his breath.

“So good for me, baby. You did so well,” Louis promises as he presses kisses over Harry’s neck, shoulders, and the side of his face,”Daddy’s so proud of you.”

Harry smiles tiredly and squeezes Louis’ wrist, grateful, even though he feels like he’s been put through the wringer.

“Baby, what’s your color?” Louis checks, twisting the hand that Harry’s been holding onto so that the can twine their fingers together.

“Green, Daddy,” Harry rasps, his breathing finally back to something that resembles normal.

“You want to clean up and go to bed? We don’t have t-”

“You promised,” Harry slurs, turning his head with effort to glare at Louis accusingly, “ _ Daddy _ .”

“Okay,” Louis laughs and presses another kiss to the juncture of Harry’s shoulder, “Let me help you down, then.”

Harry hums his thanks as Louis carefully untangles them and helps Harry slide to his knees between Louis’ spread legs.

“Hands behind your back, baby,” Louis murmurs as he unzips his fly with a wince, pulling his nearly purple cock out. It feels like he’s been hard for forever.  He starts to stroke himself, stripping his cock quickly and efficiently, knowing that he won’t last. Not with Harry on his knees for him, flushed, eyes glassy, and covered in his own come.“Always so good for me, Hazza, the best,” Louis groans breathlessly, “so beautiful, I can’t-.”

Louis can already feel his orgasm rushing towards him and he gasps, “Going to come all over your face like you wanted, baby. Open -ah, open your fucking mouth,  _ fuck.” _

Harry barely has time to drop his mouth open before Louis is spilling over his cheekbones and mouth, painting his lips white. Louis drags the head of his cock through the mess on Harry’s cheek and groans weakly when Harry turns his head to press a kiss to the tip before turning again to smile sweetly  at him.

“Thank you, Daddy,” Harry beams.

Louis can’t help but smile back, nearly bowled over by everything he feels for this beautiful boy as he leans down to kiss Harry’s lips clean.

“No baby, thank  _ you. _ ”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Gosh, I have been wanting to write this for forever. Thanks to [hogwartsbaby](http://hogwartsbaby.tumblr.com/) and [jumperlouis](http://jumperlouis.tumblr.com/) for being horrid enablers!! I hope you all like it.
> 
> Let me know what you thought! You can also find my blog [here](http://blueylouie.tumblr.com/)


End file.
